High and Low
This is from Universe 1/High-Universe Description of Events Previous Incident: Paint War One Next Incident: Hangover Blues After leaving the Vega 22 station, the Blue Dwarf travelled back into deep space. This left the crew with some spare time to kill. And it gave time for Jason Smegg and Steev MAckEnzyyyyyyy to finish their latest project: the Dimensional Portal Jump Point Creator. Although Seymour Niples initially refused the testing of the device, Captain William Cannon gleefully agreed. They travelled out to an emptier part of space to begin the testing. While they travelled there, the crew entertained themselves. Mostly, it was with alcohol and it was mostly at O'bianne and ber, a pub with low, low prices on beer. This forced Owen Numan, owner of the once popular Parrott's 2000 bar, to resort to some underhanded tactics to get business back in his doors. Tactics that the newly transferred Zack Jarvis was all too keen to help with. Once the drive was installed and the ship in place, the testing began. A portal big was created in the fabric of space-time, and the Dwarf entered. They immediately found themselves being hailed by the United Peace Ship Blue Dwarf. The experiment had worked, and the Blue Dwarf had travelled to another dimension. When the Dwarfers travelled across to meet their parallel counterparts, the found it was a dimension of niceness and peacefulness. It was were everything seemed better, High almost. At least, it was for some. Although many enjoyed meeting their High-selves, their fun was soon interrupted. High-Efof is Captain of the UPS F'atba Star-Delta, a star ship with the mission to keep the niceness of the universe enforced. He arrives with orders from the High Emperor of Equal Citizens to sterilise the dimension portal and remove any threat to niceness the 2 Blue Dwarfs now cause. This involves blowing them up. The UPS F'atba Star-Delta opens up fire on the UPS Blue Dwarf, firing Nuclear Interception Chemical Eliminator Naturally Equipping Suicide Squads missiles, or NICENESS missiles. While the High-Cannon of the UPS Blue Dwarf seems resigned to await death, James Johnson takes control. However, he soon finds that the High-Dwarf has no weapons, no shields and no means of evading the attack. Instead, James orders that the Dwarfers should abandon ship and get back to their Blue Dwarf. However, as the Dwarfers make their way to their Starbugs, another ship comes through the dimension portal. This time its the warship Blue Dwarf of the Jenerally Malicious Corporation. A ship with a crew that embodies everything low and awful about humanity. The Low-Dwarf arrives just as the High-Dwarf is utterly destroyed, killing all on board. Immediately, it launches an attack on the F'atba, driving it away. This gave time for the Dwarfers to get their Starbugs back on their Blue Dwarf and get a plan together. The Low-Dwarf then turns its attention to the Blue Dwarf. It opens all weapons and batters the Dwarf. The Dwarfers come up with a plan to distract the Low-Dwarf with a holographic projection, giving them time to sneak onboard the ship and plant a vapour form of Soma in their life-support systems. At that moment, the Black Nova emerges from the portal, hailing from the Low-Universe. However, there the Black Nova is captained by Bob Harris and his crew, rebels trying to take down the evil JMC. They begin an attack run on the Low-Dwarf, giving time for the damaged Blue Dwarf to start up the hologram projection. The shock of seeing a giant yellow Pikachu in the middle of deep space was enough to allow the Blue Dwarf to make it to safety behind a small moon. The damaged Black Nova joins them. With a few goodbyes said, the Blue Dwarf put their plan into action. Under the firing cover of the Black Nova, 3 Starbugs filled with security officers board the Low-Dwarf. They carry the vapour form of Soma, which will hopefully incapacitate them enough for them to plant a bomb on their engines and get to safety. Although the plan worked, it is not without loss. The Black Nova from the Low-Universe is destroyed, and the Starbug teams suffer heavy casualties. Among them are Penny Lloyd, Kieran Loes, Death Wish, and Sam Young. The others make is back to the Blue Dwarf, and the bomb detonates. The Low-Dwarf is obliterated, leaving the Blue Dwarf free to return to their own universe. List of Posts Category:Incidents Category:Universe 1